This invention relates to an I.R. two wavelength radiation pyrometer and relates particularly but not exclusively to an I.R. radiation pyrometer which has a fast response time and a wide dynamic range. A particular embodiment of the invention has application in the measurement of the rapid temperature rises caused by the irradiation of a surface with a laser beam.